


Devoted

by ramigirl311



Category: Ben Hardy - Fandom, Bohemian Rhapsody - Fandom, Gwilym Lee - Fandom, Joe Mazzello - Fandom, Rami Malek - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramigirl311/pseuds/ramigirl311
Summary: Bella is a teacher whose life is forever changed one day when her favorite actor surprises her in her classroom one day.*eventual smut in later chapters





	1. Part 1

I glanced at the clock and noticed that my planning period was over in 1 minute. I swiftly collected my binder, pens, and sight word flash cards so I could work with my small groups of readers.

Forty minutes later I had met with two small groups and was getting ready for lunch. The classroom was busy and noisy with kids making words, working on their computers and reading to themselves. A knock on the door silenced them briefly as the principal appeared at the door.

"Miss White?" My principal called my name. I smiled at the student I was working with and stood up at my table.

"Y—Yes?" I glanced over at my co-teacher at her table and she shrugged.

"Miss White, I need to speak with you for a moment," he said and I squeezed around my table to walk over to him. I was not used to him coming to talk with me unannounced, so I was very skeptical about what was going on. Typically I went about my day under the radar, working with my kids. As I got closer to him, I noticed that there was a group of people in the hallway behind him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Someone has requested to, um, interrupt you, Miss White."

"What? Who?" I asked, genuinely lost about what was happening.

"Me," said a deep voice that I recognized almost immediately. I clapped my hand over my mouth as I saw a tall, gorgeous man walk into the classroom behind the principal.

"Shut UP!" I shouted from behind my hand. I could not believe this was happening.

"Miss White! Miss White! That looks like the guy on your sign!" One of my students suddenly shouted. He grabbed my sign from my table. I had put up a sign as a joke, letting the kids know when they could interrupt my teaching. So, if aliens invaded, the room was flooding, if they were on fire, and if my favorite actor, the actual person standing in front of me, Rami Malek, entered the room.

"That's because...it is, kiddo," I said and patted him on the shoulder. "Are you seriously here right now?" I gasped and he smiled.

"Well, I did hear that one of these guys was gonna fight me if I walked in, so I had to accept that challenge," he replied. He grinned at the class and held up a fist in jest. "Which one of you was it?" he asked and winked at me. My knees went weak and I had to grab onto a desk for support.

"Who is that?" The kids started to whisper to each other. My co-teacher quickly gathered them to the carpet.

"You should probably introduce yourself?" I asked and gestured for him to sit down in the teachers chair.

"Ok well, my name is Rami Malek," he started as he sat down. I shook my head in disbelief as he smiled at the group of little people staring at him with wide eyes. "I am an actor, and I found out that your teacher, Miss White, really likes my movies. So I decided to come surprise her today."

"She has your picture by her table," said one of my boys.

"Yes, I see that," Rami said and laughed, looking at me sideways. I blushed fiercely and shielded my eyes.

"Ok friends, it's time to get ready for lunch," said my co-teacher. "Let's say good bye to Mr. Malek and Miss White." She grinned at me and I fanned my face with my hand.

Bless her. Rami stood up and waved to the class. "Bye guys, be good."

"Um..so I guess...uh..." I stammered, not sure what to do. My internet boyfriend was in my school and I couldn't handle my life. I looked at him and bit the side of my lip.

"I'd like to take you to lunch," Rami said and my heart beat faster.

"Um...of course?" I said and looked at my principal. He smiled. 

"We've called a sub for you for half the day," he explained. "Take the rest of the day and we will see you on Monday."

"Seriously?" I was shocked. That never happens. What did I do to deserve this happening to me?

"Seriously?" I was shocked. That never happens. What did I do to deserve this happening to me??

"Yes, Miss White. We've known about Mr. Malek coming for a week, so we've got it all under control. Take a half personal day and we will see you Monday."

Still in shock, I thanked him and headed to my office. Rami politely waited for me outside the door while I gathered my purse and stuffed some student work into my teacher bag.

"I'm like, not believing this right now ," I said as we headed down the hallway towards the doors. 

Rami laughed good-naturedly and held the door for me so we could get to my car. "I totally understand. This is not something I normally do. My friend showed me your Twitter with the comments from the kids about your little "do not disturb" sign, and I thought it was fucking hilarious. Especially the kid wanting to fight me!"

"Oh my Lord," was all I could muster. I posted that never thinking that he would actually see it! Considering how inactive he is on social media...

"Don't worry about it, I thought it was so funny. Kids are great. I had my brother actually find out where you taught, and my manager called your principal." he said, patting my shoulder. We reached my SUV and I unlocked it, threw my stuff in the backseat and climbed into the drivers seat.

"This is insane."

Rami opened the passenger side door and slid into the seat easily. He slammed the door and looked at me with those green-blue eyes and I shook my head and blinked. Clearing my throat, I tucked a loose piece of hair behind my ear.

"So...lunch?" I croaked.

"Yes, whatever you'd like, I'm not picky."

"Not much around here," I said and started my car.

"Cheer up sleepy Jean  
oh what can it mean  
To a daydream believer  
And a homecoming queen"  
Blasted from my speakers. I totally forgot I'd been listening to The Monkees that morning on the way in to work! I needed a pick me up this morning and now my most embarrassing guilty pleasure song was killing our eardrums. I reached for the volume and turned it down quickly.

"The Monkees? Really?" Rami chuckled as I backed out of the parking space and left the lot.

"Hey, Davy Jones was my first crush when I was three," I said. "I grew up on The Monkees, George Michael, Queen," I side eyed him and he raised the corner of his mouth in a sly smile. "I have excellent musical taste."

"Hmmm, I'll be the judge of that." Rami grabbed my phone and scrolled through my music app. "311, Queen, Lady Gaga, Pink Floyd...New Kids on the Block? Come on!"

I laughed and snatched my phone away from him. "Yes, and don't judge me!"

"Oh, I am judging. You have the most... diverse collection of music. That's putting it mildly. Remind me to send you some of my favorite songs," he said and glanced out the window. "How about that place?" He pointed to a small cafe that had tables with umbrellas outside.

"Looks good to me," I said and turned into the lot.

Fast forwarding through lunch, Rami and I sat outside at a table eating wraps and talking easily. Rami was an absolute gentleman, opening the door for me, paying for lunch and asking questions about me and my life. My nerves melted away in the sunshine during our time chatting. I quickly forgot that he was an award winning movie star, he was incredibly humble and kind. What struck me most was his intelligence and how much he could discuss any topic in depth.

"This has been amazing," I said, sipping the last of my Diet Coke. I wiped my hands on my napkin and then looked down at the table. 

"I've had a good time too," he replied. "I've never done anything like this before, it is very much out of my comfort zone. But I don't regret it." He grinned at me. 

"So...are you ready to go? What are your plans now...am I taking you to the airport or something?" I asked. 

"I am ready to go, but I am not leaving until Sunday. I know that there are some pretty amazing museums and theaters here, I'd love to check them out. I was reading about The Eastman House?" 

George Eastman, the founder of Kodak film, was born and raised where I live. His mansion was turned into a museum after his death, and has many different exhibits, film screenings, and the museum hosts an amazing Academy Awards party every year for the Oscars. 

I stood up, gathering the trash from our lunch. "Yes, I know the Eastman House very well. I'm friends with the director." 

Rami looked up from his phone. "At two o'clock there is a tour, would you like to join me?" 

"Sure. We should probably leave now, it is half an hour away from here," I said and unlocked my car with the remote. 

"You're in charge, Bella," Rami said and slid his phone into his pocket. "One request though...I get to play my music in the car."


	2. Part 2

Rami connected his Bluetooth to my car and glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. I was painfully aware that my biggest crush and emotional support human was sitting in my passenger seat, and every sense of mine was heightened. I carefully pulled out of the parking space and turned right into the main road.   
"Hmmmm...what amazing music does Bella need to hear?" He smirked and scrolled through his music.   
"How dare you insinuate that my music is not amazing?" I narrowed my eyes at him and he grinned.   
"I'll start small, my favorite song." He started the song and I smiled.   
"Predictable," I commented.

I am forever searching high and low  
But why does everyone tell me 'no'?  
Neptune of the seas, an answer for me please  
The lily of the valley doesn't know

"Come on, you have to admit this is a great song," he said.   
"I never said it wasn't," I replied. "I just expected more from all that lead up."   
"Ugh!" He clutched at his heart, as if I had hurt him deeply. I giggled and looked at him, he was laughing too.   
"Eyes on the road," he pointed.   
"Yes, I have precious cargo," I said, and then blushed. I did not mean for that to come out of my mouth. Luckily he didn't make a comment, so we listened to the rest of the song in a comfortable silence.   
"My turn," I said and he politely disconnected his Bluetooth. I fumbled with my phone and found my favorite song to play for him.   
"This is interesting...I've never heard this song before. What's it called?"   
"Jupiter. Off of 311's album Transistor."   
Rami started nodding his head to the beat and drummed his hands on his thighs. When it got to my favorite part of the song, I absentmindedly started to sing softly.

And so many things that have gone wrong  
At least you have ears to hear this song  
And if you reading in close caption  
There's still bad things that could have happened, yes there is  
Long time since we've first came here  
Sometimes we fall on deaf ears  
One thing I got to say before sales dive  
Stay positive and love your life

When the song ended, I turned my Bluetooth off so he could reconnect. He played another song for me, and we continued going back and forth like that until we reached the mansion. It was quarter to 2, so we had just enough time to buy tickets for the tour.

When we got out of the car, Rami was in awe of the house itself and the stunning architecture. He stood in the front lawn and took a few pictures of the front entrance. I stood awkwardly by myself on the sidewalk.

"Bella...will you take a picture with me?" He asked, almost shyly. I smiled and went over to him. We took a selfie with the mansion in the back, and I gave him my phone number so he could text it to me.

"We should go inside, the tour is going to start soon," I said. We headed to the main entrance.

"Whoa...this place is incredible," he breathed as we entered the large living room. There was an enormous elephant head mounted on the wall, and we were surrounded by dozens of plants and antique furniture.

"I haven't been here since I was a kid, and the only thing I remember is that elephant!" I said, gazing up at it. "I remember them saying that it's not real though." We took another picture together with the elephant, making silly faces and pointing at it.

Our tour continued through the elaborate mansion, and we took a few more selfies on the mahogany staircase and in the garden outside. When it was over, Rami wanted to spend some time in the history of photography exhibit. I followed him as he carefully and thoughtfully examined the items on display, and I pinched myself several times to make sure I wasn't asleep and having the most amazing dream. It wasn't a dream, though. We had been having a great time together but I was aware of security that he had with him in a car behind us, and keeping a small distance from us as we explored the museum. It was uncomfortable for me, being watched constantly, but I was able to ignore it after awhile.

It was fascinating to watch him engage with the exhibit, and he pulled me into easy conversation. He had a way of making me feel totally comfortable and that my opinion held worth. He was funny and kind, and his passion for learning everything he could was contagious. Rami Malek was quite possibly the best person I'd ever met, and I still could not believe I'd spend the entire afternoon with him.   
Finally, he had seen everything he'd wanted to see, and we left the museum. He walked me to my car and took my elbow, turning me to face him.   
"Bella, this has been an incredible afternoon. Thank you for coming with me and showing me this wonderful place. I've loved every second, and I am so glad we met." Rami said. "I'm in town for the next two days and I'd really like to see you again. Are you available tomorrow night?"   
Truthfully, I had plans to spend the night on my couch with my dog and Netflix, but I had the feeling my dog would understand.   
"Yes, I don't have anything going on. What did you have in mind?"   
"I'm not sure, I'll text you later though, ok?"   
"Sounds good. Do you need a ride to where you're staying?" I asked. I was trying to stretch this out as much as I could.   
"As much as I would love to continue to school you on much better music, my security needs to take me to the hotel. I know it sucks but...gotta do what they say." He shrugged.   
"No worries," I took one small step closer to him. He smiled and opened his arms to hug me. I stepped into his arms and he rubbed my back while I breathed deep. His cologne was strong and spicy and I immediately loved it.   
"I'll talk to you later," he said and let me go.   
"Ok...bye, Rami," I replied. A wink from him melted my insides, and I turned to get into my car


	3. Part 3

When I got to my house after leaving the museum, my Toy fox terrier, Rosie, was snuffling in her crate and whining to be let out. I put her on her tie out and let her run in the dark backyard, and flipped on the back porch light. I could not stop thinking about the day I just had and grinning like a crazy person. My phone vibrated as a text arrived. I jumped. What if Rami was texting me? He was supposed to send me the pictures we'd taken, which I was dying to see. I took a deep breath and opened my phone. It was from an unfamiliar number with an out of state area code. It had to be him.

-Hi Bella...it's Rami. Sending you those pictures now.-

I leaned against my kitchen counter and sighed as the pictures arrived. Butterflies swarmed my stomach as I studied them, him with his precious smile, stunning blue eyes and me, looking a little like a deer in headlights in the first one. In the next few I was definitely more relaxed.

-thank you so much! I love these! - I responded. I quickly added his number as a new contact and saved the photos to my phone and Google Drive.

-you're welcome. And me too.-

My stomach did a little flip. I bit my lip and tried to think of something cute and witty to say to keep the conversation going.

-have you thought of what you'd like to do tomorrow?- I typed. Ok so I'm not witty. Or cute. But I get to the point.

-yes, actually I have. But it's a surprise.-

-???-

-be ready by 5 tomorrow evening. I will pick you up, is that ok?-

-definitely. See you tomorrow.-

-good night, Bella :)-

-good night :)-   
——   
Sleeping that night was impossible, and I tossed and turned for hours. I was the most excited I'd ever been, and finally at four am I gave up and went to make some coffee.

A few hours later I was a little more awake after showering and three cups of coffee. It was almost 9 am...I had to wait all day to see Rami again and I was starting to get a little anxious. Rosie was following me around the house as I paced through the kitchen to the living room and back again. I kept picking up my phone to send him a text but I was too afraid that I would be bothering him, so I put it down again. The tenth time I picked it up, it buzzed in my hand. I jumped and Rosie barked.   
"Sorry, puppy!" I told her. I bent down to pick her up and then looked at the text.

-Good morning, Miss Bella-   
It was from Rami- an actual good morning text from my favorite human. I grinned. 

-good morning! 😃 -

-What are you doing?-

-hanging out with my dog-

-LOL, sounds fun. Can I meet him?-

-can I bring her tonight? 😉-

-about that....-

Oh no. He was canceling. My excitement died a fast and painful death as I felt a lump form in my throat. I started to type a response but my phone rang before I could finish.

"Hi," I said.   
"Hey, there," Rami's deep voice crackled in my ear. "I hate texting, I prefer hearing your voice."

Ok, that was sweet and I smiled. I was still disappointed that he was canceling tonight though.

"What's up?" I asked, trying to conceal my feelings.

"I've been reading about your city, Miss Bella, and I love all of the history here," he began.

"Uh huh..." I replied and waited.

"Did you know that I also have a thing for amusement parks?"

"No, you learn something new every day," I said and he chuckled. The sound sent my heart soaring.

"You have one of the oldest amusement parks in the country, and since I'm here, I have to see it. It's a gorgeous day, and I've decided I can't wait until five to see you."

Whoa.

"Oh...ok?"

"I'm on the way to your house now, and I am hoping you will go with me."

I laughed, giddy that my initial feeling had been wrong and he wasn't canceling on me.   
—  
Within fifteen minutes I was ready. I had thrown on crisp white shorts and a navy blue flowy tank top, with white sandals. It was late May, and already felt like summer. I sprayed on sunscreen and put on mascara and some chapstick. My hair was up in a loose pony with messy curls. I sat on my couch and waited. Before long, a shiny black SUV pulled into my driveway. I peeked out of my front window. Rami got out of the backseat and strode up my front walk. He was wearing light salmon colored shorts and a white button down short sleeved shirt. A black hat was backwards on his head and he wore white sneakers with no socks. He rung my doorbell and rocked back and forth on his heels. I didn't want to seem as eager as I was so I let him wait for a long minute before opening the door.

"Hi," I said shyly.   
"Hey," he replied, sounding just as shy. His eyes met mine and I felt a jolt of electricity run through me.   
"Come in," I said, stepping aside. "I just have to feed Rosie and get my bag."   
Rami stepped into my front foyer and glanced around. My house was small but I was proud of it, purchased on my own, under my own name. He followed me into the kitchen, where Rosie bounced up and down at the newcomer.   
"That's your dog?" He laughed. Rosie continued jumping, her head almost reaching the top of the counter in her excitement over having a visitor. I caught her out of the air and tucked her under my arm.   
"Yes, she is my vicious guard dog," I said and kissed her tiny head.   
"She looks ruthless," Rami said and reached out to stroke her with a finger. "Hi Rosie!" he said in a little voice. "Yes, you are a good dog." She squirmed and I put her down. She jumped at Rami's feet and he picked her up. She immediately sniffed his face and licked him.   
"Oh man, she loves you," I said, smiling at him. Rosie snuggled up under his chin and he patted her back gently.   
"She's sweet," he said and nuzzled his nose into her fur. I was immediately jealous of the five pound dog.

Turning away, I filled her dish with food and gave her water. Rami set her gently on the floor and she dove headfirst into her food dish.

"Ready?" He asked, looking at me expectantly.   
"Yup," I grabbed my bag and keys. After locking the door behind me, I pulled on my dark sunglasses and Rami guided me towards the SUV with his hand on my lower back. I tingled from his touch and gave him a little smile when he opened the car door for me.

"Thank you," I said and climbed in as gracefully as I could. Rami closed the door and walked around the back of the car, and got in the other side. I nervously tapped my fingers on my thigh. I felt Rami's eyes on me, and he lifted his hand, hesitated, then placed his hand over my fingers, silencing them. My stomach did fifteen flips and I looked at Rami. He had a small, sweet smile on his face and I let out a small laugh and bit my lip.   
"This is going to be fun," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Rami held onto my hand the whole ride to the park and I was trying not to hyperventilate. His hand was soft and warm and he didn't just hold hands limply. Besides being gorgeous, kind, generous and sweet, he was also an accomplished hand-holder. His thumb grazed the top of my hand lightly, sending shivers up my spine with each stroke.

The driver parked in the lot and Rami and I got out, shielding our eyes from the bright sun. He paid for both of our admission, and I practically skipped through the gates, grinning like a five year old.

"Where to first?" I asked Rami. He looked fucking hot in his sunglasses and backwards hat and I took a deep breath.

"Roller coasters!" he grinned at me.

"All right, let's go," I said and we walked to the wooden roller coaster, one of the oldest operating roller coasters in the United States. I followed Rami to the line to get in the front of the cars. When the cars arrived he jumped in eagerly and pulled the safety bar down over our laps. He took his hat and sunglasses off and squished them into his pocket. He looked like an excited little boy, and when the coaster started moving he grabbed my hand in fake fear. On the ride up the first hill he laced our fingers together tightly and gave a little squeeze. I wasn't sure what was happening with all this hand holding but I was not complaining.

After the ride, we crossed the park, sun toasting my shoulders lightly. Rami wanted to go on literally every single ride. We went on the pirate ship, another smaller wooden coaster, a larger faster coaster and the teacups. On the teacups, he turned the center wheel so we whipped around as fast as it could go and I held onto his arm, squealing with laughter.

"Oh my Lord, I think I need a break!" I said dizzily after getting off the teacups. We strolled to the carousel building and spotted the red oversized rocking chairs that lined the walls.

"Let's sit," Rami said and eased himself into one of the chairs. Before I could sit in my own, his fingers circled my wrist and he pulled me toward him so I'd sit on his lap. Surprised but pleased, I turned sideways so my legs draped over the armrests. I leaned against his shoulder and he rested his head on mine.

"Bella-"  
"What is-"

We both spoke at the same time and laughed.

"You first," I encouraged him. He cleared his throat.

"I was going to say that yesterday and today have been incredible. When I agreed to come surprise a teacher in her classroom, I had no idea it was going to be someone like you. I think you're pretty amazing," he said and I blushed fiercely.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself. Questionable musical taste," I joked and he playfully slapped my leg. "But yes, these have been the best two days of my life. Nothing like this ever happens to me. I'm so lucky."

Rami gently started rocking us back and forth and we silently watched the carousel full of children glide in a slow circle. I felt Rami's left hand begin to climb my back until he was drawing tiny circles on the exposed skin at the center of my back. It tickled but I was not about to ask him to stop. He lifted his right hand and carefully placed his index finger on my cheek. He turned my face to his and looked into my eyes, one finger on my cheek turning into a full hand caress. I leaned into his hand and he lifted his mouth to meet mine in a tender, tentative kiss. I melted into him and my shaking hand went to his cheek. I brushed my thumb over his cheekbone and he smiled against my lips. His hand on my back held me close to him as he deepened the kiss slightly, taking my upper lip into his mouth just a little bit. I sighed a small, content sigh and he broke the kiss, catching his breath.

"There are children present," he whispered and I giggled.

"I don't think they're paying attention," I whispered back. He smiled and brushed the tip of his nose against mine and kissed me softly again. I rested my head on his shoulder and he closed his arms around me. We rocked for another 15 minutes, not speaking, simply content being together and watching the people around us. What was happening? My famous actor crush had come to surprise me, held my hand, kissed me and was holding me like he never wanted to let me go. My thoughts reeled. He was leaving tomorrow, and I would have to return to my normal life. The thought made me terribly sad and I pushed it out of my head.

"Ready for more?" He asked, letting me go so I could stand.

"Bumper cars?" I asked, pulling him out of the chair. He kept ahold of my hand as we started walking towards the bumper cars. There was no line so we got right on. He jumped in a blue car and I climbed into a green one right behind him. He turned around and pointed at me.

"Watch out, I'm really good at this," he said.

"I bet you are," I said and pointed right back at him. When the cars started, I slammed my foot down on the gas and rammed into him, and he exploded with laughter. He took off and I drove after him, bumping him again in a corner. I wheeled around in a circle and ended up in front of him, and now he was chasing me, and bumped me repeatedly into several other cars. I tried to regain control of my car and hit him sideways.

"Oh fuck!" He yelled and I rammed him again. "You're brutal!"

I laughed and drove off once I was free and looked over my shoulder at him. He was grinning and squinching up his nose as he drove after me, looking completely adorable. I took a mental picture of his face at that moment, knowing I'd probably never see it again. As I was daydreaming, I was slammed into from behind and careened across the floor as the ride came to an end.

"Damn, I did not expect to get a concussion from you," Rami said, coming over to my car and offering his hand to help me out.

"People always underestimate me," I said with a grin and tossed my hair over my shoulder. He chuckled and held the gate open for me. "Thank you."

The rest of the day was spent in absolute adolescent bliss, just him and I riding rides and acting like 15 year olds with their first crush. We played the rigged games, ring toss, balloon pop, and basketball, and he won me a purple stuffed dragon at the water gun races. We bought ice cream cones and sat on a bench licking the drips, and telling stories about growing up. Our lives were so different yet we connected so strongly. Our sarcastic senses of humor matched perfectly and he knew what I was going to say before I even said it. I'd never felt so comfortable with someone before so quickly. But I knew we would have to say goodbye, and that pit in my stomach grew larger as the minutes passed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Kissing.

"One last ride?" Rami asked me as we finished our ice cream.

"Ok," I said. I did not want this day to end. It was five o'clock in the afternoon, and I was hoping we wouldn't be saying goodbye anytime soon.

Rami led me to the Ferris Wheel line. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders as I stood in front of him. I leaned back to look at him and he kissed my lips sweetly. He tasted like rainbow sprinkles and chocolate. When we got into the gondola, he sat next to me and pulled me close.

"So..." he began as we slowly rose into the air.

"Yeah," I replied.

"I have to go back to LA tomorrow."

"I'm aware," I whispered sadly. He sighed.

"Bella, I like you. A lot. I don't want whatever this is to end," he said, his deep voice in my ear.

"I like you too, obviously," I said and he laughed. 

"So let's make a plan. I'm only in LA until the end of July. Then I'm back in New York City for the foreseeable future."

I brightened at that. New York City was only a days drive away. 45 minutes by plane. I could get to see him again.

"School ends in the last week of June and then I'm off all summer," I said, taking his hand. He locked our fingers together.

"End of June. It's only a month more. Would you want to come to LA once school is over?" He asked, caressing the top of my hand with his thumb.

"I would, but I don't know if I can afford it." I bit my lip.

"That's nothing you need to worry about," Rami said and kissed my temple. 

"Oh, no, you aren't going to pay for that," I argued, looking him dead in the eye. He smirked.

"Yes I am, and that's that," he said. The Ferris Wheel stopped to load more people. Of course we were at the top. From here I could see the entire park, and the sun starting to set, glittering light reflecting on Lake Ontario in the distance. Rami smiled and squeezed me.

"Looks like we have a plan," he said. I nodded slowly, staring at his mouth, dying to kiss him again. His eyes flickered to my lips and he licked his bottom lip slowly. My heart pounded and I felt a jolt of arousal in my belly. I bit my lip and that was it for him. His lips crashed onto mine, much more aggressively than he had by the carousel. That was a kiss that was testing the waters, it was timid and sweet. This kiss- he was claiming me as his. His tongue parted my lips and I eagerly accepted. He tangled his fingers in my ponytail and I brought both of my hands up to caress his face. Our kiss was intense, needy and incredibly hot. I moaned softly and he responded by biting my lower lip gently. I opened my eyes and let my thumbs graze his sharp cheekbones.

"Jesus, Bella," he hissed softly. "I know I shouldn't...considering I met you yesterday...but I really fucking want you right now."

I pulled away from him and smiled with satisfaction.

"I want you too," I said, feeling incredibly powerful. "But let's wait until July...gives you something to look forward to."

With a growl, he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me to him for another heated kiss. I grinned against his mouth and went back for more. The Ferris wheel started to move again, and he kissed me slowly this time, while I savored the feel of his soft lips on mine. He sucked my bottom lip where he'd bit me before and I sighed contentedly. Saying goodbye to him was going to be extremely difficult tonight.   
—   
1 week later

"Miss White, please come to the main office," the secretary's voice paged over the PA system. It was 8:45 in the morning and I had just arrived at my desk.

I dropped my keys and my bag and quickly walked to the main office. As I opened the door, the secretary grinned at me and I gave her a questioning look. She didn't say a word, just gestured at the table where a bouquet of 12 pink roses sat in a glass vase.

"What??" I asked and plucked the card from the holder.

~When I'm not with you, think of you always~  
Miss you, can't wait until June. -Rami

I pressed the card to my heart and leaned over to inhale the scent of the roses. I took my phone out of my back pocket and took a picture of them so I could text him later and thank him.

"Bella White! Have you been holding out on us?" Michelle, the second secretary, asked with her arms crossed. "Those from that actor from last week? What happened between you and him?"

I hadn't told a soul about last weekend, because I was afraid of what it would do to Rami's career. I didn't want him ending up on the front page of some tabloid, so I didn't share any of the pictures on my Instagram or Facebook. I only showed them to Kelly, my coteacher, and swore her to secrecy.

"Nothing! He's just being nice," I said, picking the vase up. I tossed my hair over my shoulder with a smile.

"You have been holding out on us!" Michelle shouted after me as I left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella is off to visit Rami in LA. 
> 
> Kissing/making out.

The plane wheels touched down on the runway with a jolt, jump starting the butterflies in my stomach. In a matter of minutes I would see Rami again and I had no idea how to react when I was in his presence once more. Would there be photographers around him? Would he have security? So many questions flooded my mind- I truly have no idea what his life is like out here as a celebrity.   
"Excuse me, Miss White?" A flight attendant appeared at my elbow.   
"Yes?"   
"Hi, we have instructions for you to de-board the plane with the first few rows. Please collect your belongings and you may proceed to the front of the plane."   
"Oh...ok," I said with uncertainty. I pulled my bag out from under the seat in front of me and ignored the glares I was getting from some of the other impatient passengers. When I reached the front of the plane, a man in a well cut black suit greeted me.   
"Hi, Bella. I'm Jon, head of Rami's security team. He asked me to meet you here."   
"Nice to meet you," I said. Jon was very kind but professional and put me at ease right away. He offered his hand to take my carry on and we started up the walkway. The air was warm and stuffy but I was in California! I couldn't wait to see the ocean and some palm trees...oh and Rami too. I couldn't help wondering where he was.   
Jon led me to a small room off to the side of the baggage claim. There were blinds on the windows that were closed, but when Jon opened the door, I saw Rami's thousand watt smile and open arms. I dropped my purse and jumped into his arms. He spun me in a circle and I squealed, giggling like a six year old. Jon smiled and closed the door behind him, standing outside respectfully. Rami placed me gently on the floor and cupped my face in his hands, stroking my cheekbones with both thumbs. After a long moment, he captured my lips in his for a long, slow kiss. I was very thankful we had this room for our little reunion, the entire baggage claim of LAX did not need to see this! I wrapped my arms around his slender waist and pulled him tighter to me. His tongue slipped in between my lips and I gladly accepted, exploring his mouth as well. I could taste his last cigarette under the minty flavor of his attempt to cover it, and despite the fact that I do not smoke, the taste of it was incredibly sexy. I fisted one hand in the fabric of his t-shirt and dug my fingertips into his back.   
"Hi," he whispered breathlessly after coming up for air.   
"Hi," I said, and hugged him, resting my head on his shoulder.   
"How was your flight?" he murmured against my hair, rocking us back and forth slightly, not releasing me from his embrace.   
"Not bad, but I couldn't wait for it to be over."   
"Yeah? Why's that?" His chest rumbled against my cheek.  
"This," I said and looked up at him. This time I kissed him first, which I had yet to do. Being as shy as I am, it took a lot for me to make a move first. He smiled against my lips and ran a hand through my hair.   
We stood in the room hugging for what felt like forever, but we literally did not want to let go of each other. The plan outlined by Jon was that I would leave the room first, pick up my bag, and go to a waiting car outside. Rami would follow ten minutes or so later. At this point in time we couldn't really be seen in public together yet. I understood but that didn't mean I had to like it. Reluctantly, I let go of Rami and followed Jon to the carousel of luggage. My pink suitcase was riding around by itself on the metal track, and Jon kindly grabbed it for me. He led me outside into the California sunshine and stopped at a shiny silver Audi at the curb. I raised my eyebrows in appreciation as I'd never been in such a fantastic car, and Jon opened the door to the backseat for me. I sat in the air conditioned car and watched through the tinted windows, Rami exiting the building surrounded by seven or eight photographers. He ignored them, and Jon opened the door again so Rami could slide in next to me.   
"Fancy meeting you here," he joked and I laughed quietly. The attention on him made me nervous, and I was afraid of doing one wrong thing and popping this dream bubble I was living in.   
"Bella? Bella, what's wrong?" Rami asked, genuine concern crossing his face. "Hey..." he took my hand.   
"This is just very different for me," I said. "You're literally an award winning amazing actor. I'm a teacher from a podunk city in New York."   
"I understand," he said and pulled me close. He hugged me and rubbed my back gently. "But I would never have asked you to come here if it was not something I truly wanted, okay? You're not just some nobody, baby."   
I got goosebumps at him calling me baby, and smiled up at him. I'd heard him say that in interviews so many times, never dreaming that he'd be referring to me like that.   
"Is that...okay...that I called you that? It just kind of slipped out," he said, biting his lower lip.   
"Yes, it is totally okay."   
"Listen, you said I'm this amazing award winning actor, and while that is very true," his eyes sparkled and I gave him a wry smile. "I'm a normal man, I have a pretty boring life when it's not awards season. To me, that stuff is work. Please don't let that affect how you enjoy your time here. There will be things that are different, like the photographers, and when we can be seen together and crap, but that's for me to worry about. You're here to have fun and I don't want you to worry about anything. It's all okay."   
I made a show of taking a deep breath and he laughed.   
"That's it," he praised. "So, tonight I've got a party to go to for a charity fundraiser. I'd love for you to be my date."   
"Well I was hoping I could just sit alone in your house and wait around for you," I said sarcastically and he raised his eyebrows at me.   
"There's the sass I knew was in there," he chuckled.   
—   
On the long drive from LAX to Rami's home, the jet lag and time difference caught up with me and I fell asleep, my head in Rami's lap and his hand stroking my hair. The car stopped and he shook me awake.   
"We're at my house, baby."   
I peeked out the car window at the beautiful gray and white two story house practically shining in the sun. I climbed out of the Audi while he unloaded my suitcase from the trunk and carried it to the front door.   
"This is absolutely incredible!" I said, looking around in awe.   
"Thank you, I just bought it a few months ago."   
He unlocked the gray front door, which led into the open and airy first floor. The living room was decorated with white couches and brown tables, very clean and modern. To my left was an open staircase leading to a loft above the kitchen. The kitchen also was exposed with stainless steel appliances, white cabinets and gray accents.   
Rami set my suitcase by the stairs and turned to me.   
"The party tonight starts at five and it's 1:30 now. My stylist will be here at three to help us get ready."   
"Us?" I squeaked.   
"Us," he said, laughing. "Can I get you anything?"   
"Water would be great, thanks."   
He brought me into the kitchen and grabbed two Fiji's from the fridge.   
"Hungry?"   
I nodded as I took a drink. He began banging around and pulled out bread, turkey, mayo, cheese and lettuce. He made two sandwiches and set a plate in front of me. After eating in a comfortable silence, I picked up his plate and rinsed it in the sink, then placed it in the dishwasher. He was behind me when I straightened up, hands on my hips. I turned and put my arms around his neck.   
"Let me show you the rest of the house," he said, voice deep. He kissed me lightly and brushed his nose against mine.   
Rami dragged me up the stairs and down a hall towards a large master bedroom.   
"You didn't show me anything!" I cried as he guided me into the room, pushing his hips against mine and heading toward the bed.   
"This is the most important room," he said and his eyes were dark with desire, something I hadn't seen in him before. I raised an eyebrow at him and he kissed me, picking me up so I had no choice but to wrap my legs around his waist. He kept kissing me as he carried me to his bed and laid me on my back, then crawled on top of me.   
"I've been dying to get you in here, just like this," he whispered in my ear and I shivered.   
Our kisses were slow and passionate, and I loved the weight of him on top of me. There was zero urgency to us making out like two teenagers in the backseat of a car. I let my hands roam where they wanted and discovered my favorite place to touch him was his hair, short and soft on the sides and long on top. His hands were everywhere nonstop, caressing my face, then slipping under my tank top to touch my stomach, then loosely resting on my neck. Finally, he settled on holding my hands above my head, lacing our fingers together and continuing his long, sweet kisses, tracing a path from my mouth, across my cheek and down my neck. When he found the one spot that made me throw my head back and gasp, he laughed softly and went for it, me squirming beneath him, pressing my hips upward to try to get some sort of contact.

Ding-dong!

"Ugh, fuck!" He grunted and gave me one last kiss. "Ilaria is here."   
He got up, straightened his jeans and t-shirt, and adjusted his obvious excitement from our make out session. I bit my lip and smiled, sitting up and fixing my own clothing, then running my fingers through my tousled, tangled hair. Rami winked at me and held out his hand so we could go downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello, gorgeous," he greeted the beautiful blonde standing on his front step. "Come in, I want you to meet my Bella."   
"Hi, lovely!" She said warmly. She was dragging a large garment bag over her shoulder. Rami took it from her and hung it on a hook on a closet door. She hugged me and kissed both cheeks.   
"Rami, baby, you were right! She's absolutely stunning." I blushed.   
"Thank you," I said and she squeezed my hand.   
"Ready to get started, sweetheart? He's easy, doesn't take but half an hour to get him dressed. I brought a few dresses for you to pick from, whatever you want."   
I followed Ilaria up the stairs to a smaller room, where she unzipped the garment bag and pulled out four gorgeous dresses.   
"This is a causal party but still a fundraiser and you're that handsome guy down there's date, so let's pick something classy and elegant," she suggested. "With your brown hair and eyes, I want to try this dark emerald green lace one on you."   
"Yeeesssss," she breathed when I stepped out of the attached bathroom in the off the shoulder lace dress. It cinched at my waist and flared out to the knee, very retro and pretty. She zipped me up and examined a few areas of the dress, clipping off a loose thread here and there.   
She then sat me in a chair and went to work with a curling iron, chatting my ear off as she quickly set loose curls throughout my hair and combed them into gentle waves. She pulled back one side and held it in place with a simple silver clip.   
"You can handle your makeup, honey. I have to go get Rami off the couch and into his clothes. Just keep it understated and simple."   
I took some time to unpack my suitcase in that room, and quickly looked on Pinterest for an eyeshadow look that would be simple and easy! I finished my makeup and slipped on the champagne colored strappy heels Ilaria had left by the door. There was a quiet knock on the door and Rami poked his head in.   
"May I come in?"   
"Yes, its your house," I smirked as he opened the door fully.   
"There she goes again. I might have to do something about that sass mouth," he bit his lip.   
"I dare you," I said and covered my mouth with one hand, my eyes wide with embarrassment, eliciting a deep belly laugh from him.  
"Wow! And I thought you were shy! Let me see you," he said, then whistling softly as he looked me up and down. He was wearing dark gray trousers and a black shirt, topped with a black leather bomber jacket.   
"You look hot," I told him.   
"You're not leaving my side tonight, baby, looking like that." He twirled me into his arms and kissed me. "You're gorgeous."  
—  
The party was like nothing I'd ever been to before. It was crowded and loud and I knew not a single person. Jon took me in the back entrance and I was seated in a round booth, armed with a amaretto sour, waiting for Rami to join me. He was texting me every few minutes, reassuring me that he was on his way, and to relax.   
"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" A deep, unfamiliar voice made me look up from my phone in surprise. A man about Rami's height stood at the table, with long light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't place him at the moment.   
"Um...yes? It will be?" I answered.   
"Surely your company won't mind me sitting here," he said and slid into the booth.   
"Uhhhh....I'm sorry? But I don't know you, and I'd like you to leave." I picked up my phone, ready to hit Jon's number and have him remove this guy.   
The stranger laughed and put his hand over my phone.   
"Don't call Jon," he said and I looked up at him suspiciously. "Hi, Bella. I'm Joe, Joe Mazzello. Rami asked me to come see how you were doing."   
I let out a breath and clapped my hand to my forehead.   
"Oh my gosh! Hi! I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot," I babbled.   
Joe smiled and raised his beer bottle to clink against my glass.   
"It's nice to meet you, Rami has not stopped talking about you for the past month."   
I took a sip of my drink and rolled my eyes.   
"Only good things, I hope?"   
"Of course. He never showed me any of the letters you wrote him, or your text messages..." he winked as I gasped in horror.   
"Omigodhedidnt!" I cried and Joe laughed, his eyes crinkling up at the corners.  
"No, no he didn't! I'm messing with you. I just know he wrote you a lot and was always on his phone with you."   
"Oh thank God," I exhaled. "I was gonna kill him!"   
"Oh, definitely don't do that. Another drink? Rami should be here within the next year or so..." he rolled his eyes.   
"Sure, I'll go with you," I said and we slid out of the booth to cross the party to the bar. Joe guided me through the crowd easily and after buying each of us another drink, we stood at the bar, chatting and laughing. He was hilarious and his dry sense of humor had my stomach aching with laughter. We were on our third drink when Rami finally arrived.   
"What's this?? My girl and my best friend can't be left alone for two seconds together before they're shitfaced?" I heard Rami's voice behind me, and my face broke into a grin.   
"Heyyyy..." I said, slightly tipsy from the third strong drink.   
"Oh boy. Joe, what did you do to her?" He smiled and put his arms around my waist.   
Joe put his hands up.   
"I did absolutely nothing!" He said and took a pull from his bottle.   
"I'm fine, Rami. I promise," I said and patted his hand that was wrapped around me. He kissed my neck and then ordered his own drink from the bartender.   
"Let's go outside," he suggested and slipped his hand into mine. I could feel people's eyes on us as we walked through the party holding hands and I saw a couple of raised eyebrows. Joe excused himself to use the men's room and told us he would meet us on the rooftop terrace.   
We got into the elevator and I leaned up against Rami's hard body, chest to chest. I giggled as his lips attached themselves to my neck and he sucked, hard, leaving a faint purple mark. I moaned and lifted my lips to his earlobe, pulling it into my mouth and sucking lightly.   
"Shit, baby," he groaned and brushed his hand over my backside, hitching my hips closer to his. I felt him hardening against my thigh and, emboldened by the alcohol, grazed my hand over him. "Ohmigod," he gasped and gripped my ass tighter. I continued my teasing of his earlobe, biting, and licking the skin on his neck as well.

Ding! We jumped apart as the elevator came to a stop and tried to compose ourselves. We looked at each other and laughed. He fixed some stray strands of hair that were on the wrong side of my head and straightened my dress. The doors opened and we headed onto the terrace, which was lit with tiny white lights strung from post to post. This was definitely calmer than the party downstairs, but still quite a few people were hanging out on white wicker chairs, dancing on a small dance floor and congregating at the bar. Rami led me to a more secluded area, behind some tall plants and settled in a chaise.

"I'm gonna let Joe know where we are," he said and sent him a text. I perched carefully on the edge of the chair and unbuckled the straps of my heels. I slid them off and sighed with relief.   
"What do you think of all this?" Rami said, waving his hand at the party around us. From up on the terrace I could see glittering lights of the city beneath us. It was stunning.   
"I think that it's crazy that I'm even here!" I said. "I'm having fun though, and I can't believe I met Joe Mazzello. Did I ever tell you I had a crush on him when I was little?"   
"Oh God, not you too? My sister was crazy about him. She loved Radio Flyer and would watch it over and over!"   
"Me too!" I cried. "Whatever happened to Bobby at the end? I have to ask Joe, I am concerned for Bobby's well being."   
"Did I hear a discussion of Radio Flyers very ambiguous ending?" Joe strode up to us and sat down.   
"Bella was telling me that she used to have a crush on the little Jurassic Park boy," Rami teased.   
"Rami!"  
"Well lets be real, who didn't?" Joe said, smiling at me. I glared at Rami for spilling my secret and he and Joe both burst out laughing.   
"Watch out for her, bro, that is one evil death stare!" Joe said.   
My face broke into a smile when Rami stuck his tongue out at me. The music streaming through the speakers got louder suddenly and Joe stood up, dancing goofily.   
"Is he always like this?" I asked Rami, gesturing to Joe. He rolled his eyes.   
"Always."   
—  
Later that night, after Joe had left and things were quieting down, Rami and I cuddled up in one of the booths back downstairs. I yawned and rested my head on his very comfortable shoulder.   
"Mmmm, I'm sorry baby. I have to stay until a specific time," he explained. "Part of my role within the charity organization. But you had fun right?" I nodded drowsily. The time change was definitely getting to me, and this had been one incredibly long day. Rami texted Jon and he appeared within a minute.   
"Please take Bella home," he instructed. "I'll be home within the hour. Thanks, Jon." Rami kissed my cheek and squeezed my hand. Jon walked me to the car and piled my sleepy self into the backseat. As soon as I had my seat belt on, my eyes closed and I was out.   
Before I knew it, I felt strong arms scooping me up and lifting me from the seat. I cracked an eye open and saw Rami's dark hair and smelled his cologne. I nuzzled into his neck and he laughed softly.   
"Come on baby, let's go to bed." He carried me into the house, up the stairs and plopped me on his king size mattress. He rummaged around in his dresser drawers and then came back over to me. He carefully slipped off my shoes and found the zipper of my dress. I shrugged out of it, barely cognizant that I was in my underwear in front of him. He slipped a t-shirt on over my head and tugged a pair of boxers up my legs. The shirt smelled like him and I fell back against the pillows. Rami covered me with the comforter and rubbed my arm. After he undressed, he slipped in next to me, and I rolled to face him. I snuggled into his shoulder, palm splayed across his bare chest. We fell asleep like that, our breaths slow and even.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning.

When I woke up the next day, I was alone in the huge bed and wasn't exactly sure where I was. I sat up, brushing my hair out of my eyes. I checked my watch and saw how late in the morning it was. I could hear the shower running in the master bathroom attached to his bedroom.

"Hey, good morning," Rami poked his head out from the bathroom. I smiled. He looked fresh and clean, and his hair was still wet. He was shirtless and had just a towel around his waist. I swallowed hard. His body was unbelievable, muscular but trim, and perfect skin. All I wanted to do was trace my fingers over every perfect curve.   
"Morning," I said. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and picked up my dress and shoes from his floor.   
"I'm sure you want to shower," he said. "There is a shower in the bathroom attached to your room if you would like to use that one."   
"Ok, thank you," I said. I went into the room across the hall, and there was a steaming mug of coffee sitting on the nightstand. Gratefully I took a sip and made my way into the bathroom to fix the mess that I always was in the morning.

Forty five minutes later I was dressed in olive green shorts and a white t-shirt. My hair was in a messy bun on top of my head and I was finishing my mascara when Rami knocked on the bathroom door. He came in and stood next to me, watching me finish my face. My coffee mug sat empty on the sink, and I felt much more awake and less jet lagged.   
"Feeling ok?" he asked.   
"Much better. Thank you for the coffee," I said and leaned into him. I kissed him softly.   
"That's what I get for coffee? Mmmm, can't wait to see what happens if I make you dinner," he teased.   
"I seem to remember something happening yesterday after you made me lunch too. I guess food is the way to my heart," I joked.   
"Hmmm, I can't remember what happened yesterday. Can you refresh my memory?"   
"I think it went something like...this?" I slid my arms around his neck. "Then your hands did something like...yes, that." He put his hands around my waist.   
"Then, I think you did this..." I kissed him and parted his lips with my tongue.   
"Mmmm, are you sure?" He asked against my mouth.   
"Positive," I whispered. "Then you did this..." I pushed against him, toward the bed in my room. "And then this happened..." The backs of his knees hit the mattress and he sat down, and I climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. He laid back, smiling his lopsided smile and put his arms behind his head.   
"Oh yes, you did this," I said and gripped his hands, leaning over him so I held his hands over his head. I kissed down his neck until he moaned when I found his sweet spot. His hips bucked beneath me.   
"And then...the doorbell rang." I got off of him and he laid still on the bed, catching his breath. I turned and glanced at him with a wicked grin.   
"Oh no, get back here," he said. His hand quickly snagged my wrist before I could get very far and he pulled me back. Rami sat up and scooted us to the head of the bed, propping me up on the pillows. He kissed me soft and slow, fingers tugging at the hem of my t-shirt, pulling it over my head. He kissed his way down my neck and I melted into the pillows as he licked, sucked and bit his favorite spot at my collarbone. My hands fisted in the comforter, twisting the fabric between my fingers.   
"Can I touch you?" he breathed and I knew exactly what he meant. I looked into his eyes and nodded, unbuttoning my shorts and sliding them down my legs.   
"So beautiful," he said and kissed my lips sweetly. His hand flattened on my stomach, sliding over the soft swell of skin, my goosebumps rising. His fingers slipped beneath the band of my lacy underwear and I gasped when his middle finger brushed over my sensitive clit. His blue eyes flicked up to mine and he bit his bottom lip.   
"Yes, baby, so ready for me," he murmured and slid his finger inside of me gently. I hummed with pleasure and pulled his face to mine. I kissed him fervently, and he slowly added another finger, turning me into a whimpering mess beneath him.   
"I've wanted this so badly," he said softly, pulling away and looking into my eyes intensely.   
"Me too," I breathed. He removed his hand and brought them both to my breasts, tracing beneath the fabric of my bra, then up the straps. He slid the straps down my arms and kissed each shoulder.   
"You're the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen," he said, then reached behind me and released the clasp of my bra with one hand. He inhaled sharply when he took in my body, and I resisted the urge to cover myself with my arms. I let him look at me, his ice blue gaze warming my skin. I reached for his shirt and lifted it over his head, revealing his perfectly sculpted torso and shoulders.  
I let my hands wander across his freckled shoulders, his skin warm and soft beneath my fingers. I kissed his shoulder, then up his neck toward his ear. His soft moan of approval made the heat in my legs rise exponentially. He reached for my breasts, cupping each one and thumbing over my nipples, which stiffened under his touch. He brought his head down and pulled my nipple into his mouth, alternating between sucking and biting it. The pleasure flowing through me was intense and I wove my hands into his hair, scratching his scalp lightly. I laid back against the pillows as he returned his hand to my core, shoving my panties to the side and letting his fingers slide into me again.   
"God, yes," I moaned when he pressed his thumb against my clit, making little circles. His mouth continued to work my nipple and his fingers were curling inside me, hitting a spot I never knew existed.   
"Come for me, Bella. I wanna hear you say my name," he said into my ear. He started pumping his fingers faster and went at my neck again, covering it with purple bruises.   
I bit my lip and he curled his fingers once more and I lost it, seeing stars behind my closed eyes. His name spilled from my lips in heaving, high pitched sighs, and he hummed in appreciation. When I came down, he was staring at me with the sweetest look on his face.   
"What?" I asked, laughing a little and covering my face with my hands.   
"I could look at you forever," he said, smiling and pulling my hands away.   
I reached up to cup his face and he kissed my palm. I traced my fingers over his perfect jawline and he leaned down to press his mouth to mine. My body responded to the kiss and I pulled him on top of me. He was hard against my hip and I ran my fingers under the fabric of his shorts. He shuddered and I fumbled for the button, undoing it. He did not break our kiss as he shoved his shorts and boxer briefs down his legs. I reached for him, taking his length in my hand and sliding my hand up and down the silky skin. I smoothed my thumb over the wet tip and he bit my lip in response.   
"I need you," I sighed, bucking my hips up towards him.   
"Need me where, baby?" He locked eyes with me and kissed my forehead.   
"Inside me," I gasped and lifted my face to meet his lips. He kissed me deeply, and I guided him so he could push inside me. As he did, his kiss intensified and we both sighed with satisfaction. He opened his eyes and rested his forehead on mine, nuzzling my nose with his.   
"You feel amazing," he said and began to move his hips deep and slow. "Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded.   
Each thrust sent a shockwave through my body and I dug my nails into his muscular back.   
"Just like that," I moaned. "Don't...stop." I arched against him, loving his warm skin on mine. I matched his rhythm with my  
hips, allowing him deeper each time. He snapped his hips harder and faster into me and I cried out from the exquisite pain.   
He reached between us and stroked me, and I came for the second time, crying his name against his lips, and not long after, he came as well, a guttural moan filling the room. His fingers gripped my hips tightly as he emptied himself inside of me. He pulled out and collapsed on top of me, burying his face in my neck. I kissed his sweaty forehead.   
"My sweet, sweet girl," he said, tracing his fingers up my body.   
"Mmmm," was all I could muster. He laughed.   
"That good, hm?"   
"I've been dreaming about having sex with you for...forever. It was definitely better than any fantasy I've had," I said, combing my fingers down the back of his head. "It was perfect."   
He sighed and kissed my neck. We laid in bed contentedly for awhile, kissing and lazily exploring each other's bodies.   
"So, baby, it's not even noon. What do you feel like doing today?"  
"Just this," I murmured and snuggled into him. He chuckled, kissing the top of my head.   
"As much as I love this, I was hoping you would like to see Disneyland with me."   
"Really?" I squealed. I am the biggest Disney nerd and have only been to DisneyWorld in Florida. I've always wanted to go to Disneyland. And now I get to see it with Rami? Literally a dream come true.


	9. Chapter 9

Our day in Disneyland was, to be totally cliche, magical. We went on every ride, ate copious amounts of junk food, and took pictures with every character we could find. Rami bought me a pair of purple sequin Minnie Mouse ears and insisted on taking my picture in front of everything. The castle, the cute painted walls, sitting on a bench resting. My favorite moment was when he asked a cast member to take a picture of us together in front of a set of red doors with white polka dots. We faced away from the camera and put our arms around each other. At the last second, he leaned down and kissed my cheek. I quickly set that picture as the lock screen on my phone. My heart literally swelled every time I looked at it.

"Tired, baby?" Rami asked as we left the park, hand in hand.   
"A little, but I'll be okay."   
"Good." He raised my hand to his lips and kissed my fingers. "I invited some people over tonight, if that's ok with you."  
He opened the passenger door to his Audi for me. I turned to face him before sliding into the seat.   
"It's your house, you can do whatever you want," I said and he kissed me lightly.   
"I just want to make sure you're comfortable," he said and closed the door after I sat down.   
"That's sweet of you," I said and placed my hand on his thigh once he sat in the drivers seat. He rested his right hand on top of mine and smoothly maneuvered the car out of its spot and onto the road with his left. "Who is coming over?"   
"My best friend, his wife and their baby, Joe, my brother Sami and a couple of neighbors."   
"Can I do anything to help? Make a dessert or something?"   
"That would be great, babe. Sami is bringing steaks for the grill. We can stop at the grocery store on the way home to pick up other stuff," he replied.   
I grinned. "How domestic of us!" Rami laughed and I cherished the sound. I loved being able to make him laugh.   
"I love us."  
—   
After the grocery store where we bought salads, rolls, chips, beer and wine, and what I needed for dessert, we arrived at Rami's home and dumped all the bags on his kitchen island.   
"Slutty brownies, coming up!" I announced.   
"Excuse you?" Rami chuckled from inside the fridge where he was putting the salads away. I giggled.   
"Chocolate chip cookies, Oreos and brownie on top. Cheap and super easy," I said with a sly grin.   
Rami rolled his eyes. "You are too much. But those sound fucking fantastic and I can't wait to try them!"   
"You won't be disappointed, I promise."   
Rami closed the fridge and walked over to where I stood by the counter, reading the directions on the brownie box.   
"I'd never be disappointed by anything you do, love." Rami took the box out of my hands and placed it on the counter, then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. I put my hands behind his neck and stroked the soft skin with my fingertips. Smiling up at him, I stood on my toes so I could kiss him. He returned the kiss, growing more passionate as he slipped his hands under my shirt and traced my bare back. I loved the way our bodies fit together perfectly, and he already knew where to touch me just the right way.   
"Yooo, guys....whoaaaa..." I heard a voice come from the front door. I broke away from Rami to see his clone walking through the door, hands full of bags. Sami kicked the door shut and dumped a bag on one of the chairs.   
"Want me to come back later? Give you guys a minute? Trust me, that's all this guy needs..." Sami joked.   
I blushed and Rami slapped his hand on his brothers back. "Shut the fuck up, dude," he laughed.   
"Hi, I'm Sami," he said and reached his hand out to shake mine.   
"Bella. So nice to meet you," I smiled at him.   
"I've heard such wonderful things about you, honestly. I'm so glad to finally meet you. You just finished the school year right? Let me get you a drink and we can toast to this year finally ending!"  
Rami smiled broadly at me and winked. I knew this was going to be a fun night.   
—   
An hour or so later, all of Rami's guests had arrived. I was drinking a glass of red wine, curled up in a white wicker chair in his backyard lit by strings of white Christmas lights. Rami stood by the grill, turning the steaks and corn on the cob Joe had brought, and chatted with Sami and his best friend. Slutty brownies were in the oven inside, and I literally felt like I could not get any happier than I was at this moment.

The sliding glass door opened and Joe came out to the patio.   
"Hey, Bells, the timer on the oven just went off," he told me. "Want me to take out whatever is in there?"   
"No, thanks, I got it," I put my wine glass down and went into the kitchen. I took the pan out of the oven and set it on the top burner to cool.   
"Those smell awesome," Joe's voice echoed in the kitchen. "What are they called again?"   
"Slutty brownies," I giggled and his eyes grew wide, then he burst out laughing.   
"I brought your glass in, do you need more wine?"   
"Sure, thanks Joe," I replied as he filled my glass again with the fabulous dry red I'd been drinking.   
Joe leaned against the counter with his beer and I sat on the island, and we talked easily. I liked him a lot, he was extremely friendly and thoughtful. Rami certainly made sure to surround himself with good people. Joe was telling me a hilarious story about something that happened on set with him and Rami once, and I was laughing so hard I snorted. Joe almost spit out his beer when he heard me snort. Soon he and I had completely lost it, unable to stop laughing. Once one of us stopped, we'd look at each other and start up again.   
"What is going on?" Rami asked as he opened the door, a large platter of food in one hand. He closed the door behind him and set the platter on the island. "Are you telling her about...."   
"Yes!" Joe finished and Rami groaned.   
"I will never look at Joe the same," he commented. "I cannot believe you told my girlfriend about that. You in that Beyoncé wig..." he shook his head, laughing to himself.   
"And you in that Richard Simmons getup!" Rami cracked up, doubling over with laughter. I raised an eyebrow, and sipped my wine. My girlfriend? Trust me, that did not go unnoticed by me, despite being four glasses deep. I hopped off the counter and began pulling plates out of a cabinet, setting them on the island. Rami grabbed silverware and set it down next to the plates. I turned and saw Joe grinning at us and shaking his head.   
"Never thought I'd see the day," he chuckled.   
"What do you mean?" I leaned into the fridge and pulled out the rest of what we needed for dinner. I set everything on the island and turned to Joe.   
"You make him happy, that's all."   
I smiled at Joe and squeezed his elbow.   
"He makes me pretty happy too," I said.   
"Excuse me while I puke," Sami said, entering the kitchen. He winked at me so I knew he was joking. Everyone busied themselves with getting their dinner, and settled in to eat at the large table on the patio. Conversation and drinks flowed, and after eating, Sami took it upon himself to play DJ. He connected his Bluetooth to Rami's Sonos speaker and pulled up his Spotify.  
"I heard Bella has some questionable taste in music," he said. "I think it's time to educate her. No New Kids on the Block here!"   
Everyone laughed good-naturedly as music filled the warm California night air. The first song of choice was Rooftop, by Nico Santos. It was a song with a good Latin beat, and fit perfectly with the current mood of the little party.

"I got your fingerprints on my skin  
Ever since that day you've let me in  
I feel your vibes, they are circlin'  
You cut so deep, cut so deep..."

I looked at Rami and his eyes flicked to meet mine. I smiled shyly at him, the lyrics of the song resonating with me.

"'Cause I thought that the trust had gone  
Didn't see this comin' along  
You made me a believer"

He reached for my hand and pulled me to my feet. Not caring that his closest friends and family were there, he wrapped me in his arms and started moving to the music. My shyness started to take over and I looked up at him, biting my lower lip.

"And now I'm shoutin' from the rooftop, baby  
Tell me, will you come and save me?  
Are you just a lover or my twins soul?  
Fire the shots and I need to know  
I'm shoutin' from the rooftop, baby  
Come pick me up, come pick me up"

I glanced around the patio. No one was watching us, all engrossed in their own conversations. Rami had guided us to a darkened corner to the side of the house. Still in his arms, I swayed and rocked to the beat.

"So...you like dressing up as Richard Simmons?" I asked, stroking the center of his lower back softly.   
"It was a dare, and I am going to kill Joe for telling you," Rami said, squeezing me a little tighter.   
I grinned at him and kissed his jaw.   
"I won't tell a soul, I promise."   
Rami looked down at me with a smile in his eyes. I brushed the length of his nose with mine softly.   
"So...I heard somewhere that you have a girlfriend," I commented, unable to hold myself back.   
"Hmmm, yeah, there's a girl I'm pretty into," he replied, kissing my forehead.   
"Does she know about me?" I asked cheekily.  
"I'd say she knows you pretty well," he whispered.   
"Huh. She's a lucky girl."   
"Bella..." he said, pulling away from me and looking into my eyes. I felt giant butterflies take flight in my stomach as his eyes reflected the soft light. "Be with me. If you're ready...This is real. I absolutely love what we have. Will you be my girlfriend? I get it if it's too much with the cameras and the fans and..."   
"Rami! Stop. Yes."  
The smile that spread on his face stopped my heart. I couldn't help but grin stupidly back at him, unable to fathom what was happening. A few months ago he'd surprised me by walking into my classroom, expecting to say hello to some random teacher and leave. Now we were here in his backyard and we'd just made our relationship official. I shook my head in disbelief.   
"What?"   
"I can't believe this is happening," I said.   
"Why not?"   
"It's just so crazy! You're you, and I'm me, and somehow this totally works. And for some reason you like me," I said, pulling him over to sit on the grass. He laughed and put his arms around me.   
"Bella, I like you for lots of reasons. You're kind and compassionate, understanding and open minded. You aren't afraid to take a chance. You listen, not just to respond, but to understand. You are smart, and funny, and beautiful. I can't imagine my life without you in it."   
I leaned my head on his shoulder and stared up at the stars dotting the black sky.   
"You're absolutely amazing, you know that?" I asked him.   
"So I've been told," he replied. He took my chin in his hand and turned my face to his. His lips met mine in our first kiss as a true couple.   
"Here you are," Joe came around the corner. Rami and I stood up.   
"Heading out?" He asked Joe and they did some sort of bro handshake that ended in a hug.   
"Yup, I'll see you next week though at the meeting," Joe said. "Bye Bells, your brownies were disgustingly incredible and I think I am going to explode." He leaned down and hugged me, then kissed my cheek.   
"Glad you liked them," I said and smiled up at him. He patted his stomach and moaned with a grin.   
"See you guys later." Joe clapped Rami on the shoulder and headed inside to gather his stuff.   
"He is great," I said, turning to Rami. He nodded.   
"Like another brother."   
"Everyone here tonight was so nice," I said.   
"All you have to do now is meet my mom and sister," he replied and I looked at him with fear in my eyes. He laughed. "They are harmless. My mom knows all about you already. Jasmine is a protective older sister. You have a younger brother so you get it. But they just want me to be happy and have not seen me happier than I've been since we met."   
"Actually," he continued. "You will meet them tomorrow. Jas wanted to get a pedicure or some shit so you three will get that and go to lunch."   
"Are you throwing me to the wolves?" I cried, poking him in the stomach.   
"Yup!" He laughed. "Come on, let's get everyone out of here. I want to take you upstairs and...well, ya know..." he blushed.   
"Are you actually blushing, Rami Malek?" I teased.   
"It's hot out here," he responded and took my hand, leading me back to the patio.


End file.
